This invention relates to a display device for portable type electrical equipment.
Calling-type wireless equipment in which a phone number is displayed upon calling, is known. In prior display devices of this type, indications, such as numerals, have been displayed on a front surface 2 of a casing 10, as shown in FIG. 1. The same display device is also shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, in which a display panel 4 is disposed in parallel to the front surface 2 and faces a printed board 3, which is electrically connected to the display panel 4 by means of a connector 5 or conducting wires. The display panel 4 is held stationary by inserting projections 8 of a holder 7 into apertures 9 of the printed board 3 in a snapping manner, and the printed board 3, as well as the associated parts, is received in the casing 10 with the holder 7 projecting beyond a notch 11 on the front surface of the casing 10. Thereafter, a cover 12 is fitted in the casing 10 to which the printed board 3 has been secured by inserting spring pins 15 through apertures 14 formed in leg portions 13 of the cover 12 as well as through the corresponding apertures 9 in the printed board. The holder 7 for the display panel 4 is also provided with a transparent plate 6. Thus, the display panel 4 is disposed on the front surface of the casing parallel to the printed board 3 in which a control circuit and the like is mounted. As a result, when such a display device is worn on clothing of a user, it is difficult to read the indications represented on the display panel. In addition, as the cover 12 and the holder 7, respectively, are separately fitted onto the casing 10 to provide many fitting portions involving so many gaps, an undesirable external appearance is presented.
Display devices, as shown in FIG. 4, have also been proposed in which the transparent plate 6 is mounted to a portion formed integrally with the casing 10A. In this construction, many fitting portions can be dispensed with to improve the external appearance of the display device, but the cover 12A is so large in size to stand out clearly from the remaining portion of the display device, so that the entire display device looks large-sized although it is thin. In addition, the display device needs holder 16 for supporting the display panel 4.
In either type of display devices, a connector 5, in the form of a rectangular parallel pipe for electrically connecting the printed board to the display panel, is formed of a rubber-based material and is interposed between the display panel 4 and the printed board 3, whereupon possible deformation of the connector 5 would make such electrical connection unstable, as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6. Thus, control of the size and position of such a connector 5 is quite troublesome.